Georgia Peaches
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: When the group finds fresh peach trees, Daryl's disappointed to hear that Glenn, living in Georgia all of his life, has never tasted on, so Daryl decides to 'talk' him into having just a little taste. Rated T for language. Glaryl. SLASH.


It had only been two days since the walker herd invaded Hershel's farm. Two days since all hope was almost lost. Two days since Glenn finally realized his true feelings for a certain redneck after almost losing him. It had been two days since Glenn told Maggie that he loved her, and all he could do was think about Daryl Dixon. He didn't have a clue as to why he couldn't get the handsome, southern accented, crossbow-bearing man out of his head. Maybe it was the way he talked, or the way that he looked when he thought no one else was watching. It could've been the way Daryl sometimes made fun of his ethnicity, but Glenn could've cared less. Anything that Daryl said in his gruff, southern drawl was enough to make Glenn weak in the knees.

In the past two days, Glenn caught himself taking inventory of the youngest Dixon brother, imagining what it would be like if he could run his fingers through Daryl's dark hair, or feeling the stubble that had made a home on Daryl's handsome face with his own fingertips, or even getting close enough to stare into those pools of blue for hours. Those were all fantasies that Glenn would never share, and they would never be turned into actions as far as he was concerned.

"Babe? Did you hear me?" Maggie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Glenn shook his head slightly. "No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I swear, Glenn, your head has been other places since what happened at the farm." She giggled. "I said that Carol and I found some peaches growin' on some trees. Do you want one?" The light from the dim fire illuminated her face gorgeously, but Glenn believed that no matter how beautiful she looked, she couldn't compare to Daryl.

"Oh." He said with a polite smile. "No thanks. I don't like peaches."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Glenn nodded. "Okay then. I'm goin' to try and get some sleep. You want me to wait up for you?"

"Actually, I'm going to go for a walk." He told her. "You get some sleep, rest those beautiful eyes, and I'll be back. Okay?"

Even in the light of the fire, he could see her blush. "Alright, be careful. I love you."

"I love you." _Daryl. _He rolled his eyes at himself as soon as Maggie got up and walked away. _Jesus Christ, Glenn. Shut up. _He thought as he watched Maggie lay down on their blanket under a tree. It was all they had since what happened at Hershel's farm. No one had prepared for the walker infestation, so all anyone had was either blankets or nothing at all to cover themselves during the freezing Georgia nights. Fall was coming, or maybe it was already there, but no one could tell. It's not like you looked at a calendar just for the hell of it nowadays. The only way you really could tell was how the weather ran its course. Glenn looked up at the sky and studied the waning moon for a brief moment before getting to his feet, checking his pocket for his pistol. It seemed like everyone else was sleeping, so he tip-toed around the crunchy, the-start-of-autumn leaves to the best of his ability.

For three minutes, Glenn walked in a straight line to nowhere in particular. He let his mind wander towards Daryl, like usual. The sweet smell of pine and rotting leaves filled his nostrils and the still air was chilling Glenn to the bone. He wrapped his arms around himself and lightly shivered. He suddenly wondered what it would be like to have Daryl's strong, protective arms in place of his own in an embrace, but shook his head and tried to replace those thoughts with Maggie. Needless to say, it didn't work. Especially when Daryl walked up behind him, suddenly appearing out of nowhere without making a sound.

Glenn jumped. "Jesus Christ, Daryl."

"D'I scare yuh?" He asked with a smirk.

Glenn nodded, trying all his hardest not to smile. That same smirk had been on his mind for several days. _Damn it, Glenn_. He told himself. _Stop fucking thinking about him!_

"M'bad. I overheard yuh talkin' to your girlfriend. How in the hell can yuh not like peaches?"

With a shrug, Glenn replied, "I just don't."

"Yuh ever even had one?" When Glenn shook his head, he shook his in disapproval. "How long yuh lived here for?"

"All my life."

"Christ boy. Yuh should be ashamed."

"Well, I'm sorry. I've never thought about eating one. If you can make one magically appear, I'll try it."

"Yuh spoke too damn soon, chink." He smiled as he pulled a peach from his baggy jeans pocket. But Glenn wasn't paying attention to the peach; he was focused on Daryl's smile.

"Daryl, you smiled." He addressed.

Daryl automatically lowered his head in sudden embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. I do it sometimes."

Glenn smiled back. "You should do it more often. I like it." _Oops. You fucking idiot! You've ruined it!_

"What?" Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Did yuh just say that yuh like my smile?" He then got up in Glenn's face, scaring the poor Korean half to death. "Do yuh mean it?" He asked, his tone surprisingly soft.

Glenn's expression changed to scared to confused. "Honestly?" Daryl nodded._ Might as well let him hear it out. _"Yeah, I do." Daryl took a step backwards and bit into the peach. Glenn noticed that he rolled the piece of fruit around in his mouth for a minute before swallowing. Then, before Glenn could blink, Daryl's mouth was on his. Daryl's lips were slick with the juice of the signature fruit. As they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, Glenn could taste the sweet nectar on Daryl, and he was rather glad that he'd never had a peach before. His heart fluttered when he felt the older man's rough, calloused hands on his hips, holding him in place. Glenn couldn't help but fulfill his heart's desire and move his hands, running them through Daryl's surprisingly soft hair. Then, he cupped Daryl's cheek in his palm, skimming his fingertips across the light, scratchy stubble. Daryl pulled back, both of the men out of breath. They opened their eyes, gazing into each other's stare. Glenn smiled, but not only at Daryl, also to himself. _Fantasy completed_.

"Now, yuh can't tell me that yuh don't like the taste o' peaches after that." Daryl smirked.

"Hmm," Glenn teased. "I don't know. I may need another sample."

And Daryl was happy to give him one.


End file.
